creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Descent of Isaac
“Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita mi ritrovai per una selva oscura, ché la diritta via era smarrita”. Non so ben ricordare come giunsi qui, ricordo che stavo giocando al computer, poi d’un tratto mi colse uno strano torpore e caddi in un profondo sonno. Mi svegliai, era notte fonda ma avevo già dormito a sufficienza. Decisi quindi di rimettermi a giocare ai videogames. Ce n’era uno che mi prese particolarmente in quel periodo: “The Binding of Isaac Rebirth”. Era un remake di un videogioco flash arcade dalle meccaniche simili al primo Zelda. Si Impersona un bambino che vive in una casa isolata con la madre. La madre soffre di deliri psicotici e crede di parlare con Dio, il quale nella sua testa le ordina di uccidere il proprio figlio Isaac. Tutto sembra ruotare attorno al mito biblico del sacrificio di Isacco. Lo scopo del gioco è quello di fuggire attraverso una botola nel seminterrato facendoci strada tra vari mostri sparando lacrime. Dopo aver scelto il personaggio partiremo dal primo piano del seminterrato chiamato appunto: “The Basement”. Decisi di scegliere Isaac come personaggio di gioco: il più equilibrato. I primi mostri non erano particolarmente impegnativi per un giocatore ben allenato. Generalmente ci si imbatteva in mosche, ragni o qualche tizio posseduto di basso rango. Presi l’oggetto nella golden room e mi diressi alla sala del boss. “Per me si va ne la città dolente, per me si va ne l'eterno dolore, per me si va tra la perduta gente”. Successe qualcosa di insolito. Invece di trovare uno dei soliti boss iniziali del basement apparve The Lamb. Con tre cuori e un solo oggetto, fui sottoposto ad un'ardua impresa e finii per capitolare. Con un raggio rosso demoniaco mi diede il colpo di grazia. “l’altro piangea; sì che di pietade io venni men così com’io morisse. E caddi come corpo morto cade”. A riprova del fatto che il gioco si era probabilmente glitchato, invece di re-iniziare da capo il mio personaggio apparve nella cattedrale: qui il livello di difficoltà era notevolmente alto ma fortunatamente si era glitchato anche il sistema dei power up e disponevo di due cuori blu e di Technology 2 (un potenziamento molto forte che consente di sparare un raggio laser oltre ai colpi ordinari). Affrontai i vari nemici e uccisi il boss della cattedrale: il duplicato di Isaac. Una violenta fitta mi colpì alla testa. Mi apparve l'immagine di The Lost per mezzo secondo. Doveva essere la suggestione. Meglio finire il prima possibile e far riposare gli occhi. “Però quel che non puoi avere inteso, cioè come la morte mia fu cruda, udirai, e saprai s'e' m'ha offeso”. Apparve il bauletto dorato e la Chatedral ending dove Isaac apre la Bibbia davanti allo specchio e il suo riflesso diviene nero con gli occhi rossi. Sfruttando questo glitch si potrebbe fare la speedrun più veloce della storia. Se solo avessi capito come diamine si fosse attivato. Ma con mio sommo stupore il gioco non finì e mi ritrovai nelle Caves nella stanza del boss. Solo che il boss era sconfitto, c’erano già i power up a terra e una Devil Room aperta. A questo punto viste le irregolarità, non avevo la benché minima idea di quello che mi potesse capitare varcata quella soglia. Attraversai la porta del demonio e finii da tutt'altra parte. Dinanzi a me, immerso nell'oscurità presenziava Mega Satan, tra i boss più impegnativi del gioco. Ovviamente doveva trovarsi da tutt'altra parte del gioco. Lo avevo affrontato pochissime volte in quanto è molto raro da affrontare ma comunque avevo un’idea della bossfight. Il mio personaggio cambiò inspiegabilmente in Azazel. Tutto sommato non era male, Azazel aveva una potenza di fuoco maggiore e poteva volare essendo un diavoletto. Solamente che i miei colpi non riuscivano a scalfire il boss. Dio solo sapeva cosa diamine era preso a quel gioco. Quando rimasi a un solo cuore assistetti ad uno spettacolo raccapricciante, il demone divenne scheletrico come nella fase 2 della bossfight e divorò Azazel con un'animazione mai vista prima. "Da ogne bocca dirompea co’ denti un peccatore, a guisa di maciulla, sì che tre ne facea così dolenti". Mi svegliai, mi ero nuovamente addormentato davanti al pc. Stavo nel menù iniziale di The Binding of Isaac, dunque era tutto un sogno. Un fendente gelido mi colpì alle spalle. Il sangue sgorgava all’impazzata dal mio collo. Mi voltai, era mia mamma con un grosso coltello da cucina ormai rosso cremisi. -Non temere figlio mio. Sia fatta la volontà del Signore. "E infine uscimmo a riveder le stelle". Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Creature